The Four Heartthrobs and the Heiress
by Itachi's Queen
Summary: What if you fell in love with one of the F4? What if one of the F4 fell in love with you? SasuHina. NaruHina. GaaHina. NejiHina sis-bro love. AU. This sucks. Please click and read.
1. Prologue

**The Four Heartthrobs and the Heiress**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hyuuga Hinata is definitely not your average girl. She is shy, intelligent, modest, prim and proper, despite probably being the wealthiest girl in her senior high school. What if The Famous Four a.k.a Namikaze Naruto, Hyuuga Neji, Sabaku Gaara and Uchiha Sasuke decides to destroy her seemingly peaceful high school life? What if she falls in love with one of the F4? What if one of the F4 falls in love with her?

 **PROFILE**

 **Name: Uchiha Sasuke**

 **Nickname: The Heartbreaker**

 **DoB: July 23**

 **Age: 18**

 **Hobbies: Competing with his older brother, Itachi, probably**

* * *

 **Name: Sabaku Gaara**

 **Nickname: The Silent one**

 **DoB: January 19**

 **Age: 18**

 **Hobbies: Definitely not speaking**

* * *

 **Name: Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto**

 **Nickname: The Prankster**

 **DoB: October 10**

 **Age: 18**

 **Hobbies: Prank people, seriously, it needs to stop**

* * *

 **Name: Hyuuga Neji**

 **Nickname: The Pretty boy**

 **DoB: July 3**

 **Age: 19**

 **Hobbies: Uh, aside from combing his shiny hair? Most probably scaring his younger sisters' suitors**

* * *

 _ **Okay... I'm pretty sure this isn't the worst summary I have ever done. Or is it?**_

 ** _Anyway, yes, this story is based and inspired by Hana Yori Dango, Meteor Garden and Boys over Flowers. I think it's time I share my own version. Well... Narutoverse version. I guess the new Meteor Garden just didn't get my interest like the first one did. I'm sorry if I offended anyone who loves the Meteor Garden 2018. Also, I got the memo that no one likes my When Starks Collide so I'll probably give up on it. Haha. Anyway! Again, back to Meteor Garden!_**

 ** _I love Dao Ming Si with all my heart. Well... Jerry Yan's Dao Ming Si. But Vanness Wu a.k.a Mei Zhuo will forever be my favorite F4. Hehe._**

 ** _Sooo which F4 do you like? And which franchise do you love? Oh, and can you like, review this? Will be big help!_**


	2. 1

**To** ** _Koen D_** ** _wolfhybridanimallover_** ** _TAYYABALARAIB, callionope_ and _Miley (guest),_** **THANK YOU SO MUCH!You inspired me for this first chapter. I'm so sorry if this does not live up to your expectation.**

 **Please, tell me what you think of the first chapter! Thank you!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Naruto is NOT and NEVER WILL BE mine. If it is, SasuHina is definitely end game.**

* * *

 **The Four Heartthrobs and the Heiress**

 _ **#1**_

"F4 is here!"

"They're all so handsome!"

"Sasuke-sama is the man of my dreams!"

"Neji-sama, I volunteer to be your baby maker!"

"Gosh, Naruto-sama is the cutest!"

"Please make me yours, Gaara-sama!"

"The F4 is walking over here!"

I sighed as I took a peek at what the girls are giggling and squealing about and they are right. The Famous 4, popularly known as F4, are walking across the lobby. I frowned as their fangirls continued fawning over the most famous boys in our high school. They're not even celebrities, they're just students like us but girls in Konoha High treat them as deities.

I simply watch the four as a girl walked towards them. The four boys stopped when the girl stood in front of Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hi, Sasuke-kun!" The girl cheerfully smiled at the Uchiha. I couldn't help but notice how much make up she is wearing and how unnecessary short her skirt is. "I'm Nami by the way." The girl offered her hand but instead of shaking the girl's hand, Uchiha Sasuke looked at the girl with a blank expression.

"Hn." He didn't say anything but the look he's giving her is enough for her to think like she's the most useless human being to ever exist. Yes, that's how powerful Uchiha Sasuke's look is.

Everyone laughed except for me, Nami and the F4.

"Serves her right."

"I know right!"

"How dare her show her face to Sasuke-sama!"

I felt bad for Nami as she ran away from the lobby in the verge of tears. I can't believe girls in this high school are this mean. Is it so wrong to introduce yourself to the guy you like and be friends with him? I turned my eyes back to the F4.

 _Yes, he's quite good-looking but his attitude is garbage._

I sighed inwardly. It's actually better to be alone in this school rather than befriend the students because most of them has the worst attitudes. Even if Hyuuga Neji is my older brother, it didn't make me any popular like him. But being his sister has perks, students doesn't bully much because his name protects me. Plus, he'll actually throw a fit if anyone even tries to touch a single strand of my hair. But of course, if being his sister has perks, it also has a downside. Girls tries to befriend me to get close to Neji-nii and the other members of F4. If I refuse, of course I'd get threatened since I could be considered a bit of a nerd.

I looked at my wrist watch and panicked when I saw it was only five minutes before my next class starts. I ran as fast as I can towards my classroom.

When I reached the room, my teacher and classmates are all there already. I was startled when my teacher looked at me and suddenly chuckled which encouraged my classmates to laugh.

"What happened to you, Hyuuga?"

I looked down and walked inside the classroom in shame as I try to straighten my hair which froze due to running.

After the class, everyone left excitedly for lunch. But I'm not a typical student who goes to lunch with friends. I'm a socially awkward person and I chose to keep to myself that's why I typically goes to the library to read. The cafeteria is full of nosy people and I'm pretty sure F4 is there and if F4 is there, then their loud fangirls are there too. I always strive to get out of F4's way.

"Hi, Hinata-chan!"

I accidentally dropped the book I was holding in surprise. "E-Eh?"

"Oh, sorry! Did I startle you?"

I sighed and picked up my book. "Uhm... W-What is i-it?"

"Uhm... Well..." I waited for her to say whatever it is she wants to say but she wasn't speaking.

"D-Do you need something?"

"Well... Can I ask you a favor? Please?" She actually looks cute. She held my arm and begged. I just met her but she's asking for a favor?

"W-What is it?"

"Can you give this letter to Gaara-sama?"

Is she kidding? Does she want Sabaku Gaara to kill me with his stare? "Uhm... I'm s-sorry... But why can't you do it yourself?" Wow. Did I just say that?

"Well, he doesn't know me while as for you, you're Neji-sama's sister." I blinked at her a few times.

Then I closed my book and stood up. I'm sick of people using me for their own gain. Why do they think they can ask me to do their errands anyway? That's why I don't want to get close to anyone in this school. I don't really want to involve myself with F4 ever since we were children because they naturally attract people and those people will try to use me to get close to those four.

I went out of the library but the girl followed me. "Please?" She even did the puppy eyes.

She could ask me for a favor but definitely not ones that involves F4. NO WAY, HIGHWAY!

"Please? It's just I really, really have a huge crush on Gaara-sama! When he's in front of me, I can't even say anything. Please." She's teary-eyed already.

Now I feel bad for her. She's really cute and she actually looks nice.

I sighed and took the letter from her and then I run as fast as my feet could. I don't really talk much so I don't know what to say to her so I just took the letter. I heard the girl shouted a "thank you." She should really thank me because I never want to associate myself with those four and now I'm going to do this for her.

Am I really going to do this? I'll stand in front of the Famous Four and give the letter to Sabaku Gaara?

I immediately went to the cafeteria and searched for them. They have a private area in the cafeteria because they are the sons of the most influential people in Japan.

Why did I agree to give this to Gaara again?

Ugh.

I went inside their private room and immediately stood in front of Gaara handing out the letter. He looked up to me with a questioning look. It felt like I'm going to have a heart attack when he looked at me.

"What?"

"Woah, Hinata-chan! You like Gaara?!" Naruto-kun, the nicest and loudest, exclaimed with wide eyes as he jumped from his seat next to Gaara.

"Hinata?" I looked at Neji-nii sitting beside the Uchiha. He gave me a confused look. I just shook my head at him and my eyes darted back to the reason why I'm here.

"Someone asked me to give this to you..." I said in a low voice.

"Who?" Gaara asked, his eyes searching my face. I tried so hard not to blush in front of him. What? He's really handsome.

I settled the letter down in the table in front of him and walked out of their private area. I went to my next class since my library hour is ruined because of that cute girl. I didn't even know her name. My days of trying so hard not to associate myself with those boys came to a halt. I just hope they decide to ignore what I did. I hope Gaara doesn't think any less of me.

As soon as I arrived at my next class, my other classmates and the teacher came and the teacher started his lecture. But then Uchiha Sasuke entered.

What is he doing here? I know he's a graduating student already. All of the F4 are graduating students. And this is AP Math.

"Class, Uchiha Sasuke will be your classmate in AP Math since he failed to take it last year, we're going to allow him to take it this year to complete his requirements. Go ahead and take a seat, Sasuke-san."

He looked around for a seat and unfortunately, the only vacant is the one beside me. He looked at me with a bored expression.

"Hyuuga, you look dumb staring like that."

I glared at him. How I wish I could punch him right at this moment. I could demonstrate gentle fist at him so he'll know he should _not_ to talk to me.

"Your hair is ugly." He added.

I decided to just ignore him. He has the worst attitude in all of F4. I don't even know why girls worship him. I continued writing in my notebook. After a few minutes, the Uchiha excused himself from class and I'm sure he's not going to return. F4 ditches classes just because they want to. I know the Uchiha, Neji-nii and Gaara has smarts but I'm not sure how Naruto reached senior high.

The bell rang but the Uchiha never returned.

I walked to my locker when someone suddenly pulled me towards the janitor's room.

"Hinata."

OH, NO! It's so dark inside the janitor's room and I can only feel his breath fanning my face. OH MY GOD! NEJI-NII, ANYBODY! HELP!

"Hinata."

"W-Who are y-you?" My voice is shaking as I flail my arms.

"Don't panic."

Suddenly, in the middle of the darkest room I have ever been in...

 **He kissed me.**

He has soft lips.

My eyes widened in shock as tears formed in my eyes, and then I suddenly heard the door closed.

 **He stole my first kiss!**


End file.
